That Next Generation Fic
by AvalonReeseFanFics
Summary: [Rated M just in case] The story continues with the main gang's kids. This is all about how their kids are doing in high school who had crushes on who and all sorts of drama. things heat up when a family breaks up and one of the parents is remarrying someone else's dad. I suck at summaries, I swear the old gang shows up. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

That New Generation Fic

 **AvalonReeseFanfics**

 _A/N: So I've been binge watching That 70s show and can I just say that I'm super about how it ended. I've noticed an amazing amount of Jackie/Hyde fics, which I so totally support, but I thought this Idea would be cuter. So here we go, this is it, this is the fanfic about their kids. HAHA get it, the new generation?! I'm a dork okay? You're still going to read about the adults, and some of our favourite pairs are going to be there too including a few pairings that I know everyone's gonna wanna see! Hopefully everyone likes it! Tell me what you think!_

Chapter 1: The New Kids

[-]

 _August 28th 2001 – 4:34pm – Point Place, Wisconsin - Chris Forman's Basement_

Christopher Forman with his shaggy brown hair completely ruined by his frosted tips gelled straight up to the ceiling came crashing down the stairs with his older-by-only-10-seconds sister on his heels. There were four people sitting on their disgusting leather couch being held together by duct tape and strategically placed blankets and pillows. The four pairs of eyes followed Chris' desperate attempts to get away from Chelsea Forman who stood a whole two and a half inches taller than her brother, and was much stronger and faster even though she was clearly more girly with her long reddish brown hair and wide green eyes, flared bell bottom jeans and blue crop top. They didn't know why she was so mad, just that when she did get her hands on her brother, because she always did, he was in for one big beating.

On the couch, with one pillow space between them was Sarah Digby, the neighbour girl with bouncing yellow curls and perfect blue eyes and fair porcelain pale, and on the other side her exact opposite, Lynn Burkhart, daughter of the Famous weather girl Jackie Burkhart and the unknown father only knows as Fez, with her long pin straight black hair, brown eyes and olive skin. They had been chatting aimlessly and ignoring the stupid boys talking about kissing girls and other disgusting things they didn't want to hear about up as they waited for the twins to come downstairs, that was until they heard the muffled shouting and loud banging coming towards them.

In the arm chair to the right of the couch, beside Sarah, sat the man of many names. The Forman's called him Steven, or Little Steven if his dad was over, his father called him Bowie and Chelsea called him Junior to piss him off but everyone else, including his favourite friends, called him Hyde. He stood with his arms crossed and his buckled leather boots up on the small table in between the couch and the T.V. His light brown hair was curly and his glasses were these ancient hand-me-down aviators from his father's glory days that shadowed the emotions he tried to never show in his eyes. On the other side of the couch, in a wicker chair that everyone believed to be too unstable was Todd Kelso. The self proclaimed prettiest in the group. He had perfectly quaffed dark chestnut hair, a chiselled jaw he inherited from his father and his mother's brown eyes. He was self conscious of the nerd look he tended to give off with his square cut glasses, the only one in his family with failing eye sight but he was blind without them so he was stuck with them until he got used to sticking those contacts into his eyes. He made up for it, however with a winning smile that could charm the pants off of any girl he came up against.

They watched with vacant blank expressions as Chris tried to dash around the couch only to have Chelsea jump off the back of the couch like a cougar on the hunt, taking her brother out before he could duck or dodge her. She landed on him, pinning him to the ground beside his best friend who stared at them as he received the nooggie of his life mixed with intermittent punches and bouts of tickling.

"Tell me where you hid it!" Chelsea screamed as Chris tried to wriggle out from under her but Chelsea had always been stronger, apparently inheriting that from her mother.

"Hyde! Help me!" he cried out and finally his friend turned his eyes to them.

"I'm not getting in between you and your rabid sister, I might get slut rabbies!" he snapped.

Chelsea stopped for all of two second to shoot a glare at him, one that was preceded by a wrinkling of her eyes. Anyone who knew her—which was everyone present—knew that those wrinkling eyes were a sign of hurt, that Steven Hyde Junior had punctured that soft part she hid under the rough and tough exterior. Now, it wasn't uncommon for Steven and Chelsea to get into a verbal battle of wits, they had a very strong love-hate relationship that tended to lean more towards the hatred side. But something had happened between them, something that had made them super awkward and a lot more vicious, something that either happened before or while Steven was away in Chicago living with his father for the summer. And whatever it was, it had definitely escalated once Steven had been made aware that Chelsea had gotten back together with her usually on and off boyfriend since the seventh grade—Todd. Apparently that was surprising, but no one other then Hyde thought it surprising, mainly because they saw them get back together.

Chelsea punched his leg as hard as she could, which caused him to yelp and move his limbs away from her in fear of further punches. "Bite me Junior!" she snarled with as much malice as she could muster. Steven's lip curled in disgust, he hated that name and she knew it, it was why she was the only one other than his mother—whom had vanished years ago—who used it.

From upstairs the twin's mother was heard: "Chels! Come upstairs please!" she called down through the floor boards.

Chelsea got up frowning, being sure to punch her brother right between the shoulder blades for good measure. She moved first across the basement to where Todd was sitting smiling his stupid goofy grin, the one that all the girls, and apparently now Chelsea, swooned at. She bent down and kissed his cheek softly causing his grin to get even more goofy and bigger. And had anyone noticed they would have seen Steven grimace turn into a growl, though lucky they didn't for their suspicions would have been confirmed.

"I'll be back down for our date in a little bit," she said to him. When she turned back to the group to cross past the back of the sofa and back up to the stairs she added. "If he has my diary someone take it from him!"

There was a very wise silence until Chelsea's footfalls could be heard on the kitchen floor upstairs. Only then did everyone turn to Christopher who was pulling himself up off of the floor and scowling at his two friends who had left him at the mercy of his sister.

"So where did you put the diary?" Lynn asked. She had gone with her father to their homeland, she had told them once where her dad was from but none of them had been listening and they had been friends for too long to have asked her now. Whenever she visited that other country she merely said she was going to her dad's hometown. Either way when she came back she always had a bit of that accent that dripped off her dad's voice and was still apparent now.

Chris sunk down on to the sofa in-between Lynn and Sarah even though his eyes were only on Sarah and she hadn't even asked the question. "It's a secret" he told her.

Sarah smiled in a coy way that made Chris blush. It was well known in the group who had crushes on whom. Sarah and Chris both had crushes on one another, Lynn was head over heels for Hyde, when Todd wasn't with Chelsea—which was like every other month—he was after anything with boobs but mostly Lynn and Chelsea was really only with Todd so she would have an excuse to be around David, Todd's older brother, now 19 and a college man and the one she had been in love with forever. Up until that summer it had been the assumption that Hyde either liked Sarah or Chelsea with everyone leaning towards him liking Sarah but now no one was quite sure what was going on.

Chris put his arm on the back of the sofa and convienently just behind Sarah's shoulders. She shifted in her seat and turned to look at him, their eyes locking and the group knew that they had lost the two of them now. "Lynn and I are thinking of going down to the mall did you want to come?" she asked him.

The boys knew that they and Chris had plans to see the newest movie that had just come out _The Lord of the Rings_ yeah they had seen it opening day but Hyde had gone to see it in Chicago and it would be the first time they would be seeing it as a full group. But now that Sarah had different plans they knew that Chris may just bail.

To his credit he did glance at them before opening his big love-struck mouth. "Well, me and they guys are going to be going to the movies, did you girls want to come?" he wondered.

Sarah glanced to Lynn who quickly and not very subtle shook her head. So Sarah said no and then her and Lynn were getting ready to leave. Chris watched them leave with a crestfallen look on his face and once the door shut Todd's disgusting side slid out of his mouth.

"Wow, since me and your sister did it she's gotten super attentive," he told the boys present. It wasn't the first time that he had brought this up out of the blue, as the first in their group to get laid he had been boasting about it since it happened. "Is that what happened to you with your Chicago girl Hyde?"

Hyde had gotten his first taste of the promise land in Chicago that summer, and he hadn't said much about the girl just that it was pretty good. He scowled at Todd and sunk lower in his seat. "No. That is not what happened," he growled. "I wouldn't let it. I don't believe in that whole ball-and-chain stuff and she knew that when we got started. I ain't going to let no girl pin me down."

Todd thought about this. "Yeah, I don't care if she's pinned me down," he says after some contemplation. "I can get some whenever I want now, and she's got this thing she does..."

"No! No! No! LA LA LA LA LA!" Chris suddenly cried putting his hands to his ears. "Todd! How many times have I told you? I don't want to know what goes on between you and my stupid sister!"

"Yeah, I want to get hot and heavy, not vomit," Steven snapped. He purposely looked away from them to add: "I don't want any of those images in my head, thank you."

Todd and Chris exchanged glances. Chris cleared his throat and put a hand down his baggy track pants. "Actually I have something of interest."

Hyde coughed. "Uh... Forman... I don't need to see your junk!"

Hyde and Todd laughed while Chris mocked laughed at them. "No, I have Chels' diary," he told them as he pulled a pink diary with glittery unicorns on the cover. "She writes everything in this."

Hyde's eyes widened. He knew that diary. He gave Chelsea that diary for her ninth birthday back when she was full swing in tom-boy mode. It was a gag gift, it made fun of the fact that she wasn't girly like a girl should be. She had hit him over the head with it after she unwrapped it. He figured she had thrown it out, but there it was, coming out of Chris' pants.

"Why the hell would you even want that man?" Hyde asked. "Who cares what your stupid sister says in a stupid diary?"

Chris' smile suddenly twisted into a devious little grin. "Well, ever since that incident back when you were twelve it's pretty clear that the only person you'll open up to is Chelsea. Since you're in such a crabby mood and you guys had that late night talk two nights ago that looked pretty intense so I figured that she wrote about it in here."

Even with the glasses obstructing his eyes they could see that Hyde's eyes had gone wide. Todd was now staring at Hyde, almost confused. "Wait... why did you need to talk to my girlfriend... at night?" he asked.

"Well once we get this open we'll know," he said and went to the lock on the side and used a pen to get the slide lock open. Suddenly Hyde jumped to his feet and tackled Chris off of the couch and onto the floor.

"Give me the damn diary!" he cried trying to wiggle his way into a position so he could snatch the diary out of Chris' hands.

"Geezus Christ, Hyde!" Chris shouted. "What the fuck did you talk to my sister about?"

"AHA!" a familiar voice cried and suddenly the Diary wasn't in Chris' hand anymore.

Both boys on the floor looked up to see Chelsea smiling triumphantly. "Thanks boys," she told them. She had changed, she was now wearing a tight hip hugger jeans and a loose peasant shirt that bared her shoulders and left a strip of skin between her pants and her shirt hem. She wore a plastic tattoo chocker around her neck, she had glitter on her shoulders and in her hair. She turned to Todd and did a little twirl. "What do you think?"

"Well damn Chelsea, you look hot!" he cried with a big goofy grin causing her to smile and giggle a little.

"Alright, well I'm going to go hide this where these two numb-nuts can't find it again and then we can go on our date. Meet me upstairs?"

Todd nodded and jumped out of his chair and followed her up the stairs, the two of them holding hands as they went up the stairs together. Chris watched Hyde as he got up and made his way slowly towards his arm chair. Chris watched as Hyde's eyes never once left Chelsea. As he sat down his eyes met Chris' and suddenly he was glaring.

"Not a word Forman!" he growled.

Chris sat on the couch. "Do you think Chelsea knows that Todd invited us to the movie with them?" he asked. Upstairs they heard Chelsea and Todd saying good-bye to the Forman parents and then the door shut. "Alright... I guess that's a no."

Hyde got up and as he walked past Chris he smack his head. "Just shut up Forman," he ordered as he stomped over to the room he had in their basement and slammed the door.

Chris sat there silently and sighed. He should have gone to the mall with Sarah.

[-]

 _Well, this is it the beginning. Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to give you some options and you guys get to vote on which one you want to read next. So here are your options_

 _1._ _Flash back to where Hyde opened up to Chelsea for the first time_

 _2._ _Todd and Chelsea's date_

 _3._ _Flash back to Hyde and Chelsea's intense conversation_

 _4._ _Sarah and Lynn talking about crushes at the mall_

 _So I'll give you guys at least a week to vote. Please tell me which one you want to read next!_


	2. Chapter 2

That New Generation Fic

 **AvalonReeseFanfics**

 _A/N: So here we are. The next chapter of this interesting little fic. It's a flashback chapter. Where we get a little look at the how this sort of started. Don't forget to tell me what you th ink!_

Chapter 2: Flashback to Sadville

* * *

 _March 29_ _th_ _1996 – 8:02pm - Point Place Wisconsin, Chris Forman's Basement_

 _Chelsea Forman, was desperately trying to avoid the awkward conversation going on upstairs in the living room. She had walked blindly into it, just wanting to make herself a pre-dinner snack, something like toast or carrots and found her Uncle Stephen looking like he might have been crying but she couldn't tell with the glasses in front of his face, surrounded by her family and her family friends. Uncle Michael and Uncle Fez were both there, her mom was sitting beside Uncle Steven with an arm around his shoulder. They had stared at her in muted horror, for how could a child walk into this situation, a situation that her mighty parents couldn't even handle and take it well? Her father tried to shoo her away as if nothing was wrong so Chelsea ran into the kitchen happy to pretend that everything was fine. She had no desire to go back through that door to get to her room, it was too late at night to go next door not that she really wanted to talk to the girly and prissy Sarah, so she made her way downstairs._

 _She thumped down the stairs, hoping to watch T.V., but the T.V. was on and someone was already sitting in the couch. She had heard a little bit of the conversation upstairs, she knew a little bit of what was happening, but she didn't think that the person they were talking about really cared. Junior was a whole year older than her, he was more mature and wiser than ever these days, always having to be smartest person in the room in the most condescending of ways. He always acted as if emotions didn't exist in him, except for anger and the need to punch things. Chelsea vaulted over the back of the couch and sat down beside him, slapping the back of his curly haired almost blonde head in the air before her butt hit the couch seat._

 _She laughed to herself, amazed by her own dexterity but when she turned to look back at Junior to see if he was maybe going to wrestle with her she saw that he was angled away from her and his shoulders were shaking._

 _Chelsea's eyes narrowed at him. "Are you crying?" she asked._

 _There were a few sniffs before Junior snapped out a very shaky: "NO!"_

 _There was a minute of silence where Junior attempted to stifle his sniffs and Chelsea sat there in shock. "Well… geeze… I didn't hit you that hard," she sighed after an unbearably long awkward silence._

 _"Shut up!" He snapped again and this time Chelsea got angry._

 _"Okay look, obviously you're upset and I'm going to guess that it's because of what the grown-ups are talking about upstairs. So here's what I'm going to do, either you start talking to me about this or I'm going to punch you and give you a real reason to cry," she warned._

 _Junior turned to look at her, his tear-tracks obvious on his splotchy face. His frown was mostly because Chelsea was making him talk but she didn't care._

 _"What do you care?" he snapped. "What? You want to just tease me about it?"_

 _Chelsea's glare was a dry one. "No!" she snapped. "Come on Junior. You're upset and you're down here alone. You obviously have emotions, so freaking talk to me about them before I change my mind!"_

 _"What do you want me to say? That it sucks that my mom left without even saying good-bye? That I had no idea she was gone, that she's been gone for days and I just thought she went to see my dad or on a spa day without telling me? How about how it feels even worse that my dad doesn't want me either so I'm moving into the basement once the Forman's get the room habitable?" he cried._

 _"Okay! Stop being stupid, Junior. Firstly! Your dad does want you, you dingus! He just doesn't want to pull you out of school half way through the year," Chelsea told him. "And secondly, dude! This is pretty much a permanent sleep-over and my parents adore you so they're going to treat you even better then they treat us!"_

 _Junior glared at her. "Stop calling me that," he ordered._

 _Chelsea softened a bit, she had always called him Junior, just like his mom did because the nickname bugged him. "Sorry… from now on, when it's just you and me… you're Steven, okay?" she murmured. She scooched over on the couch until their thighs touched, she very slowly and carefully put an arm around his shoulder. "I can't say I understand how you feel, but I'll be here if you ever need a shoulder to cry on."_

 _At this Junior turned and wrapped his arms around Chelsea who froze almost immediately. Junior was sobbing now, his head buried in her shoulder as he cried, she could feel the dampness soaking through her sweater. She hugged him back somewhat stiffly as comforting people wasn't her forte. She nothing else to him and instead just let him cry it out._

 _After a while he pulled away from her. He dried his tears with his sleeve, which included running that same sleeve under his dripping nose. Chelsea didn't hide her look of disgust, both disgusted by his need for a tissue and not a sleeve and by the fact this this older boy whom she had known for literally all her life had been sobbing like a little girl all over her. She fought back the urge to make some snarky comment as he very much needed her to be nice and not a little bully like she usually was._

 _They were still sitting closely though and Chelsea was realizing that she was beginning to reach that stage where she was very much aware of boys and their proximity to her and their hotness. Junior had never been hot to her before, and he had been much closer to her in the past, especially since they used to wrestle non-stop and still did whenever their arguments got super-heated. He was looking into her eyes, his green eyes were misty and shining and almost breathtaking._

 _He was leaning in, oh god, oh god, was he going to kiss her? Was this going to be her first kiss? Here in the basement with a tearful Steven Hyde Junior?_

 _There was a pounding on the stairs and before Junior could even move away Chelsea had punched him right in the stomach. Winded and in pain Junior doubled over, falling off the couch in shock coughing and sputtering as he went. Chelsea stood up and glared up to Chris who was slowly coming towards them his mouth open in shock._

 _Chelsea pointed at Junior who was still groaning on the floor. "He's crying 'cause I punched him!" she said before walking around the couch and heading up the stairs._

 _As she made it to the top she heard Junior call out: "Thanks Chels!" and she shot back a snarky "You're Welcome Junior." And then made a mad dash through the living room and up towards her room avoiding everyone's eyes_

* * *

More Reviews make me happy!


End file.
